


Valentine's is fast approaching...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, text story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: A text story between the Phantom thieves as they discuss Valentine's day. The group is confused about Yusuke and Akira both having dates already planned...





	Valentine's is fast approaching...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I had this idea pop into my head so I ran with it hehe
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

**[Ann - 20:21]** How could you forget Valentine's day is coming up?!

 **[Ryuji - 20:22]** Well it's not like I have a girlfriend. Why the hell would I bother to remember?

 **[Ann - 20:22]** Ryuji! 

**[Ann - 20:23]** That's not the point…

 **[Ryuji - 20:25]** Then what's the point you're trying to make? 

**[Ann - 20:28]** You're hopeless

 **[Makoto - 20:30]** Valentine's day is supposed to be romantic Ryuji.

 **[Haru - 20:31]** Every girl dreams about valentine's day. Receiving flowers, exchanging chocolate and holding hands…

 **[Ann - 20:31]** Exactly!

 **[Yusuke - 20:34]** How could you not possibly know? Even I was aware of how profound of an effect Valentine’s Day has on the female heart.

 **[Ryuji - 20:35]** No offence but you're not exactly a normal guy… 

**[Ann - 20:36]** He never learns does he?

 **[Makoto - 20:37]** I'm afraid not.

 **[Futaba - 20:37]** At this rate he'll never get a girlfriend 

**[Yusuke - 20:38]** Agreed.

 **[Ryuji - 20:40]** Like you're one to talk

 **[Ryuji - 20:40]** None of us have got valentine's dates

 **[Yusuke - 20:41]** Actually, I think you'll find that I do.

 **[Arika - 20:41]** And me.

 **[Ryuji - 20:42]** WHAT?!

 **[Futaba - 20:43]** o.O

 **[Haru - 20:43]** You do?

 **[Yusuke - 20:44]** Indeed

 **[Ryuji - 20:45]** Oh man… so I'm the only dude stuck without a date?

 **[Ann - 20:47]** 20 minutes ago you didn't even care about valentine's and now you're moaning about not having a date?

 **[Ryuji - 20:48]** Just because I forgot valentines was soon doesn't mean I don’t care about it

 **[Ryuji - 20:53]** It sucks to be alone when everyone else is dating 

**[Ann - 20:55]** Ryuji…

 **[Makoto - 20:59]** Am I the only one curious about Akira and Yusuke both having dates and yet we haven't seen them with anyone?

 **[Haru - 21:00]** I am!

 **[Haru 21:00]** I mean I don't mind but I'm still curious. Do we know them?

 **[Yusuke - 21:11]** You've seen my date before.

 **[Ann - 21:12]** And you didn't introduce us?!

 **[Yusuke - 21:16]** I saw no reason to introduce them. 

**[Ryuji - 21:17]** That's low man. If you dig someone you should introduce them to your friends 

**[Yusuke - 21:20]** Very well. I shall consider it.

 **[Makoto - 21:21]** We're just looking out for you.

 **[Futaba - 21:22]** Spying on who likes Inari more like :P

 **[Yusuke - 21:23]** I don't appreciate that.

 **[Makoto - 21:24]** I never meant it that way.

 **[Futaba - 21:24]** Yeah right :P

 **[Haru - 21:25]** We're just wanting to look out for our friend!

 **[Makoto - 21:26]** Exactly.

 **[Yusuke - 21:28]** While I thank you both, I can assure you, the concern is unnecessary. 

**[Futaba - 21:29]** I could just hack your phone and find out who she is...

 **[Makoto - 21:30]** I don't feel we need to go that far.

 **[Yusuke - 21:31]** Who says we've conversed via phone?

 **[Futaba - 21:31]** In that case, how about Akira's girlfriend?

 **[Akira - 21:32]** ...

 **[Akira - 21:32]** I don't have a girlfriend.

 **[Haru - 21:34]** But you might do after Valentine's day. After all, that's what you're hoping for aren't you?

 **[Akira - 21:35]** Not necessarily. 

**[Makoto - 21:37]** Well whoever she is, I'm sure she's lovely.

 **[Ryuji - 21:38]** So long as she doesn't go breaking the Phantom thieves up then date who you want.

 **[Akira - 21:40]** There's no worries about that.

 **[Futaba - 21:41]** Wait. Have you told her about us? o.O

 **[Akira - 21:44]** No. My date already knows.

 **[Makoto - 21:46]** She knows about us but not because of you? Now I am curious.

 **[Haru - 21:46]** Do we know her?

 **[Akira - 21:49]** Yes. You've all met my date.

 **[Yusuke - 21:50]** This is rather entertaining. 

**[Ryuji - 21:51]** The hell?!

 **[Ryuji - 21:52]** You two are so smug just because you've got dates

 **[Ann - 21:54]** Should I remind you again that until this evening you forgot about valentines?

 **[Ryuji - 21:55]** Well maybe if I had a date I'd start to care about it a bit more

 **[Ann - 21:56]** I can't imagine you on a date...

 **[Makoto - 21:57]** It is somewhat difficult to imagine.

 **[Ryuji - 21:57]** Your ganging up on me now?!

 **[Makoto - 22:01]** That wasn't my intention. However, I do feel the same as Ann. The thought of you being on a date is rather...

 **[Ryuji - 22:02]** Rather what?

 **[Haru - 22:03]** You just don't come across as very romantic.

 **[Ryuji - 22:04]** I could be romantic if I wanted

 **[Yusuke - 22:06]** Eating ramen doesn't count as romantic.

 **[Ryuji - 22:07]** I wasn't thinking about that!

 **[Futaba - 22:07]** :/

 **[Ann - 22:09]** Okay. How about you tell us how you think a romantic date should go?

 **[Ryuji - 22:12]** I dunno exactly. But I was thinking dinner and fireworks...

 **[Ann - 22:13]** That's an okay start!

 **[Makoto - 22:13]** It's encouraging

 **[Futaba - 22:13]** He's not entirely hopeless then :P

 **[Ryuji - 22:14]** So that's not good enough?

 **[Haru - 22:15]** It's a great start!

 **[Ryuji - 22:17]** That's just another way of saying it sucks

 **[Yusuke - 22:18]** You lack the finer elements. 

**[Yusuke - 22:19]** A date is all about preparation.

 **[Yusuke - 22:21]** Find out ahead of time what the lady's favourite flowers are and present her with a bouquet. Failing that, a bouquet of red roses would also be fitting.

 **[Yusuke - 22:23]** If you're going to be dining out then reserve a table and make sure you go somewhere with an atmosphere more suited to a romantic occasion.

 **[Yusuke - 22:24]** A place that serves only ramen is hardly a very fitting establishment to try and impress someone.

 **[Futaba - 22:24]** o.O

 **[Ann - 22:25]** Yusuke...

 **[Makoto - 22:26]** I never realised you were so romantic.

 **[Haru - 22:26]** That sounds so wonderful!

 **[Yusuke 22:28]** Thank you.

 **[Makoto - 22:30]** It seems I was mistaken. I was under the impression that you've never been on a date before.

 **[Yusuke - 22:31]** I haven't.

 **[Yusuke - 22:32]** Everything I've learnt has come from watching other people.

 **[Yusuke - 22:33]** I've observed this behaviour countless times.

 **[Ann - 22:34]** Slightly creepy but kinda sweet I guess.

 **[Akira - 22:35]** We do it together.

 **[Makoto - 22:35]** You do?

 **[Yusuke - 22:36]** Yes. Akira often accompanies me.

 **[Ryuji - 22:38]** This is just getting weird.

 **[Yusuke - 22:41]** I don't see why.

 **[Yusuke - 22:42]** It's all for the sake of art and helping me to find inspiration.

 **[Ann - 22:43]** Oh now I get it!

 **[Ryuji - 22:44]** You do?!

 **[Ann - 22:46]** Yeah. Yusuke you're trying to depict love right?

 **[Yusuke - 22:49]** Yes. Although more correctly I'm trying to depict desire.

 **[Yusuke - 22:50]** Through my observations with Akira, I've come to learn there are many types of love.

 **[Akira - 22:50]** Like the love between a brother and sister.

 **[Yusuke - 22:51]** ...there is that.

 **[Ryuji - 22:54]** Whatever. I'm beat. Night.

 **[Ann - 22:55]** Night!

 **[Haru - 22.55]** Good night.

 **[Futaba - 22:55]** Night. Think I'll go to sleep too.

 **[Makoto - 22:56]** Yes, so will I. Good night everyone.

 **[Yusuke - 22:57]** May you all sleep well.

 **[Akira - 22:58]** You’re not gonna sleep?

 **[Yusuke - 22:59]** I'm afraid the dormitory is far too loud. Someone has chosen to have a party.

 **[Akira - 23:00]** Well night anyway.

 **[Yusuke - 23:01]** Good night.

 

Akira stared at his phone with a smile spread wide on his face as he shuffled to get comfortable. He looked up from where his head lay on Yusuke's chest and smiled at him.

"I look forward to meeting your girlfriend soon," Yusuke laughed as he watched Akira narrow his eyes at him.

"And I'm looking forward to hearing how you can hear the party in your dormitory from my bed," Akira responded with a grin.

Yusuke held Akira's gaze for a moment before he broke out in a smile. "Yes, well it is rather unfortunate. Perhaps you can distract me from the noise, love?"

"Gladly," Akira smirked as he climbed on top of Yusuke and pressed his lips to Yusuke's. "I hope that made you forget about your girlfriend?"

"Hmmm..." Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira as he pretended to think. "I believe you'll need to kiss me again for that to happen. You know how attention demanding imaginary girlfriends can be..."

"Challenge accepted," Akira laughed as his lips found Yusuke's once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please let me know ^.^
> 
> I'll happily write some more text fic's if I get interest :D


End file.
